Pixar Commercials 1
This is the first episode in the series of Pixar Commercials. State Farm Buffalo Commercial Pixar Parody *(Sulley and Mike are in their car in a field of bulldozers. Sulley is eating a burger.) *Sulley: Hey, Mike, have you ever tried one of these before. *Mike: Yeah, it's so good. *(A bulldozer charges at their car.) *Mike: Can I have a bite? *(The bulldozer crashes right into their car. Sulley and Mike start panicking.) *Sulley: Quick, Mike! Do the jingle! *Mike: (quickly) ♪Like a good neighbor, State Farm is there!♪ *(Woody appears in their car.) *Woody: Hey, guys! *Sulley and Mike: BULLDOZER!!! *Woody: Uh, do it again! *Mike: (quickly) ♪Like a good neighbor, State Farm is there!♪ *Woody: In my office! *(Woody, Sulley, and Mike hold onto each other and they vanish. They appear in the office.) *Woody: I think we're good. *Announcer: State Farm agents are there when you need them. Franken-Berry and Count Chocula Commercial Pixar Parody *(In a castle, a bolt of lightning strikes a sleeping Sulley. Sulley wakes up.) *Sulley: Ahh. What a beautiful day for Kreature Krisp, the world's super sweet new cereal. *(Vlad the Engineer comes in.) *Vlad: No, ''this ''is the super-sweet new cereal, Vampire Bites! *Sulley: Well, my cereal has colorful sweeties with monstrous shrimpy and sweaty flavor. *Vlad: Well, my cereal has blackberry sweeties with berry flavor. *Sulley: Kreature Krisp! *Vlad: Vampire Bites! *(The Angel Kitty appears inbetween them.) *Angel Kitty: Meow. *Sulley and Vlad: AAH! *Sulley: Kreature Krisp. *Vlad: Vampire Bites. Don't Wake the Dragon Commercial Pixar Parody *(The commercial opens with a puppet Rex sleeping. Then he wakes up.) *Puppet Rex: Don't wake the dinosaur. (goes back to sleep) *(Cuts to Boo, Andy, Riley, and Albert Lozano playing Don't Wake the Dinosaur by moving Wheezys of different colors around.) *Announcer: It's Pixar's Don't Wake the Dinosaur game. *Singers: ♪Please don't wake the dinosaur.♪ *Boo: Shh! *Singers: ♪Let the dino snore. You can try and take the Wheezy, but watch out for his roar!♪ *(Rex roars, shaking the Wheezys a bit.) *Announcer: In the Don't Wake the Dinosaur game, if you rescue your Wheezy's egg and carry it home safely, you win! *Boo, Andy, Riley, and Albert Lozano: YAAAAY! *Singers: ♪You can try and take the Wheezy, but watch out for his roar!♪ *(Rex roars again. Cuts to the pieces of the game, Rex, four multicolored Wheezys, and four eggs, set out.) *Announcer: Don't Wake the Dinosaur. New from Pixar. Pizza Hut The Pizza Head Show: Magic Show Pixar Parody *Narrator: It's the Mr. Pizza Head Show! *(A pizza with Mr. Potato Head's face on it is at a magic show.) *Mr. Pizza Head: Hey, everybody! I just ate at Pizza Planet and- *Narrator: Shh! And now, The Amazing Featherini! *(Feathers the pigeon appears on stage dressed in a wizard hat and wizard robe.) *Mr. Pizza Head: Whoa! Hey, he's no magician! *Narrator: Sure, he is, and he needs a volunteer for his triple-decker-trick! *(Wires rise up Mr. Pizza Head's seat.) *Mr. Pizza Head: Hey, what are these wires for? *Narrator: Uh, what wires? *(A ring flips the seat upside down and Mr. Pizza Head falls out and lands in a chamber.) *Narrator: First, Featherini will cut you in half. *Mr. Pizza Head: Uh-oh! (gets cut in half) Whoa, that's cold! *(The chamber opens up with Mr. Pizza Head's other half stuck to it.) *Narrator: Ta-da! *Mr. Pizza Head: Okay, you can put me back together now. *(Curtains pop up over Mr. Pizza Head.) *Narrator: Okay, Mr. Pizza Head. (cheese falls in Mr. Pizza Head) A layer of magic cheese and... (the chamber slams Mr. Pizza Head together) *(The curtains come up showing Mr. Pizza Head (out of the chamber) with cheese in the middle.) *Narrator: ...presto! You're just like the Triple-Decker Pizza at Pizza Planet! *Mr. Pizza Head: I thought this trick had three parts. *Narrator: It does. Sim sala bim! *(Mr. Pizza Head falls through a trapdoor. Alec Azam appears on stage.) *Narrator: See you next time! *Mr. Pizza Head: Man, what a cheesy act. Silentnight My First Bed Commercial Parody *(Sulley, Ms. Nesbit, the three eyed green monster preschooler, the orange squid-like monster preschooler, and Baby Smitty are at the dinner table.) *Ms. Nesbit: Eat up now, or you can't go to bed early. *(The three-eyed green monster preschooler and the orange squid-like monster preschooler eat their food quickly. Baby Smitty has baby food all over his hand. He eats the baby food. Cuts to Sulley about to put a painting up in the living room. The three-eyed green monster preschooler and the orange squid-like monster preschooler are chasing each other. Baby Smitty screams and chases after the monster preschoolers.) *Sulley: Oh come on now! Or it'll be no early night! *(Cuts to the monster preschoolers playing snakes and ladders. The orange squid-like monster preschooler rolls the dice.) *Orange Squid-Like Monster Preschooler: Yes! *(Ms. Nesbit is dusting downstairs.) *Ms. Nesbit: Hmm... (comes upstairs) Are you lot-(sees the monster preschoolers sleeping) Oh bless. We got them these new beds from Monster Mattress. They're called My First Bed. There's loads of fun options, and they've got the special Miracoil mattresses like our bed. *Sulley: So we all get a silent night. (gives heart-shaped pillow to the orange squid-like monster preschooler) Sleep tight. *Ms. Nesbit: Have a silent night. Keebler Fudge Shoppe Grasshopper Cookies Commercial Parody * (The commercial begins with Destiny swimming up to Woody in a tree.) * Destiny: Woody? My friend's a chocoholic, and she needs something chocolaty. * Woody: A Fudge Shoppe cookie? * Destiny: Oh, cookies aren't enough for me-I mean, her. * Woody: Not some factory cookies, but factory Fudge Shoppe cookies are. * Destiny: Fudge Shoppe? * Toys: ♪Fudge Shoppe, Fudge Shoppe, Keebler Fudge Shoppe!♪ * Woody: Try a grasshopper. Chocolaty mint cookies drenched in luscious fudge. * Destiny: MMM, FUDGE! (Woody feeds one of the cookies to her) Thanks, Woody. I needed that. * Woody: You mean, ''she ''did. * Destiny: Right. * Announcer: Got a chocolaty cookie craving? Go to the Keebler Fudge Shoppe. Category:Pixar